And i found her, And i found him
by Qhuinns shellen
Summary: what if Edward had a little sister who mysteriously showed up
1. Chapter 1

I never knew him really. I knew we had a fight then i was taken. I knew it was about something to do with marriage. My mom wanted me to get married to this man of wealth. My brother told me that i shouldn't marry unless I'm in love. But i just wanted to make my mom happy. Dad wasn't the best he kept hitting me. I was his angel. He would creep into my room at night and after my brother and mother left it made it worse. They got sick with Spanish Influenza and i got taken by these really wierd people. They kept saying i would be like them one day. I remember their beautiful voices and darkness. lots and lots of darkness.

Now I am in Forks with my coven. Well my coven consists of me and my sister. I keep thinking that I'm missing something about my brother. I can't remember anything about him except his voice. Well his singing. He used to sing me to sleep. He would come in my room when i had nightmares and sing a song that he wrote. I was ready to go back to school.

I drove up to in the parking lot of Forks High school. I drove up i n my 1969 Chevy impala. I saw that the newest car was a silver volvo. It was so beautiful. I saw the beautiful people step out and i knew right away that they were vampires like me. One stared at me like he knew me. I shrugged it off and went to the office. They gave me my schedule. I walked in to my first class and saw one of the beautiful people in the back of the class. The slender darked hair pixie like vampire. I handed the teacher my pass and sat in the back close to her. She turned to me.

"Hey im Alice." She greeted with a smile. I turned to her and said "I'm Tiera." Alice looked at me and her smile got bigger and said "I know and you found what your looking for." I looked confused. I didn't know what she was talking about. She looked at me and said "you'll find out at lunch." The teacher began to lecture. I had been through this a million times. So I didn't have to pay attention to know what he was talking about. The bell rang before i knew it and went to the second class. It seemed like every class i went to one of the people from the silver volvo was in it. This was the big dumb looking one. I again handed the teacher the pass and sat next to this big Vampire. They all seemed friendly. Cause like Alice he looked to me and said "I'm Emmett." I looked at him too and said "I'm Tiera." He said "Your in luck next is lunch and thats the best class." He started laughing. I didn't get it. I smiled though. I said "so what's there to do for fun around here?" He laughed again this time more quietly. He looked at me his eyes golden. I knew then he didn't drink the blood of people. I was so relieved cause i didn't either. He said "Come to my families house after school and you, me and my family can talk." I looked at him kinda scared. I said "ok." I looked at him then to the teacher then back to him again I said "Can i ask a question?" He looked confused and said "yeah." I looked then dropped my voice not adible to anyone else and said "Alice said that i found what i was looking for and I'll find out what she's talking about at lunch. How would she know?" He looked at me and said "we'll talk about it tonight." The bell rang again and Emmett led me to lunch. I sat with his coven.

Emmett sat next to a blond girl. He looked at her and said to me "this is my wife, Rosalie." She was the most beautiful creature i have ever seen and Emmett said "Rose this is Tiera." Rosalie looked at me then frowned. It was like she was judging me when Alice arrived with a guy that looked as if he was in pain. Alice looked at me and said "Tiera, this is Jasper, my husband. Jasper this is Tiera." Jasper, unlike Rosalie, looked at me and smiled and said "Hi. Alice says you've found what you're looking for?" I still looked confused. Alice spoke up "She doesn't think we know Jasper." Then the guy who stared at me walked up. He stared at me again. He looked so confused when he said "Tiera?" I looked up and said "yes?" He looked scared and relieved when he said "I'm Edward." Edward looked so familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. I took out my sketchbook and started sketching and humming. Edward looked at me again and said "You're my sister!" I sat there stunned!


	2. next to him

I looked at him as if he were god. Then I said "you have to be mistaken." He looked at me with a sure expression. Then said "no i'm possitive." I looked at Edward then at Alice. I picked up my stuff and rushed, at human speed, out of the cafe. Edward came after me and said at adible voice to me "I thought you were dead." I wanted to cry so badly but i couldn't. I looked at him and said "My brother died a long time ago." I got in my impala and sped off.

When i got to my house i parked and went inside. Looking everywhere i couldn't find my sister, so i went to my room. I took out the box that held my human possessions. The bear my brother had given me and I was so sad. I didn't like thinking about him. It reminded me of what i never truely got to have. A family. This coven I attend is not a real family. She isn't even my real sister. We just stick together for convience. But the thought of me having a family all these years and me not knowing it made me feel scared.

"Its ok to get close to someone." I jumped when i relised it was my sister. "Yeah but i don't know him Laylie." I said. She walked in and sat on the bed. She looked at the box. "You have had that box since i can remember. You hum the same song. You draw the same people over and over again. You miss him admit it." Laylie said with an attitude. I dropped my head. "with all my heart." It was the only truth that came to mind. I did miss him.

The next day i went to school. I saw him and his family drive up. I didn't want to cause a scene. But before i could move Jasper was next to me. He looked at my sad eyes and said "Let me walk you to class." I looked at him. I was confused. I thought he was married. I looked at Alice. She nodded so i allowed him to take me to class. He looked at me and said "He misses you. He has Bella and he loves her but he wants his little sister." He caught me off guard. Then i said "I miss him too. I just thought he was gone. I thought he was dead." Jasper looked at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said "He loves you and wants to get to know his little sister. If you'll let him." I nodded as we reached my first period class. I sat in the back next to Alice. She looked at me and smiled.

The teacher started something but i wasn't paying attention i just thought of Edward. I couldn't wait to get to know him or this Bella. I went through first and second period and lunch caught my attention. Edward came up to me and said "Hi." Wow this kind of really caught me off guard. I looked at him "Hey." He put his arm around me and ushered me to the lunch table where everyone could see that we were ok i guess. We sat down and everyone looked at me with wonder. Edward finally said "How'd you get turned to a.... ?" I looked at him. This was what he wanted to know. I answered "I was taken after mom and you went to the hospital. I basically remember the voices, the darkness, and the pain. After that i just was this." He got really angery. or it looked it to me. He looked at Alice. He asked "can you drive the volvo home i want to spend time with Tiera?" She nodded and he asked me to go to his house.


	3. Gifts

We ran to his house. Wow it has been forever since i ran like this. so carefree. We got to the most beautiful house I've ever seen. He stopped and i followed suit. He went towards the door and i followed. I followed him all the way to his room. We sat on the couch and he began to ask questions. "How was dad after we left?" He looked as if he was going to rip me apart no matter what answer I gave him. I answered "He got worse. He would come to my room more often and hit me more until i was taken that is." He looked sad then asked "how did you know to come here?" I was caught really off guard with that question. I looked at him as if he were my best friend "I didn't. Laylie and I just wanted to be somewhere different." He looked extremely confused "Who is Laylie?" I just realized that he didn't know Laylie. "She's like my family. Well close enough." He looked relived. "I'm glad you had someone." I looked at him and smiled i didn't know what to say. I still couldn't believe I was sitting here talking to my brother. He looked at me and asked " Are you in love with someone?" I was shock by this question and didn't understand why he was asking. "No i never let anyone close enough to fall in love with them." He looked at me as if he was upset. It was like i could see a million emotions on his face. "why not?" I didn't really want to answer this question. "cause it was my fault." He really was confused. "What was?" I really really didn't want to answer this question but how else were we going to get to know each other again. "Dad's death." He looked extremely angery then. "That wasn't your fault." He seemed so sure of it. "Can i ask you something?" I was afraid that he would rip me apart again. He answered "sure." "Can you do anything special?" I wouldn't look him in the eyes after that. His voice told me everything. "I can read minds. Well usually except for my girlfriend. And you. Why do you ask?" I looked up at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread. "Um, cause i can hurt things." He chuckled. "We all have super strength." I then looked at the stereo. "That's not what I meant. I can hurt them with my mind." His face grew serious. "How so?" I didn't want to answer. But like everything else i didn't want to answer, I did. "I can get in their minds and make them do things." Ok if i thought he wanted to rip me apart earlier it was nothing compared to now. This was different though, earlier he look at me as a sister now he looked at me as a monster. I had gotten that look many times before. As i sat there he began again. "Have you ever used it?" I looked up and saw that he had calmed. "Once." He looked releaved. "Why? why did you use it?" I looked at him and he knew why i didn't have to say anything. Someone, another vampire, had tried to do as my dad had done. He looked as if he could cry. But vampires don't cry. "I should have been there to protect you. I'm so sorry." I looked at him as if he were my hero. He was when we were kids. He used to watch over me even when i didn't know it. "It's ok. I took care of myself. After you and mom.... I have ever since."


	4. Wow

Before I knew it his family came home. I could hear them down stairs. He just looked as if he never wanted this moment to end. I didn't want it to end either. I finally found him, my brother, my protector, my hero. I didn't know how to handle such a difference. Then it dawned on me. I had to ask. "If you can't read my mind how did you know I was your sister?" He looked at me and smiled. "I can't read you mind if you don't sing. You let yourself go when you sing. Therefore i can read your mind when you sing." I looked at him wondering if he knew what song I was singing when he made the statement of me being his sister. Probably not.

We went down the stairs. He wanted me to meet his family. Alice was first. Alice walked up to me. "Hi, you've met me before. Well you've met all of us before but I saw you coming. I see the future." I looked at her releaved. I was kinda glad there was some people who knew what I was going through.

Emmett came next. "Hey, I'm Emmett. I ain't got no extra powers but I like to piss eddie off. Hey I guess that is my ability cause I'm good at it." That was funny. Edward gave him a smile. Like saying 'try something right now and your toast.'

Then there was Rosalie. "Hey I'm Rosalie. I'm married to Emmett." She said it like she was staking her territory. I didn't want Emmett. I wanted to spend time with my brother.

Then there was Jasper. "Hey, I'm Jasper. I'm married to Alice. I can influence your mood." He didn't sound mean or anything he just said it. He sounded like he was in pain. He came up to me and took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen, leaving everyone else in the living room. "There is no reason to be scared, he loves you. And we won't hurt you." He hugged me. That was wierd, I hadn't let anyone hug me since i was human. I didn't know how to take it or any of this for that matter.

We walked back to the living room and Edward smiled. When I took their lead. "Hi. I'm Tiera. I'm Edward's little sister. I can control thinks with my mind." Everyone looked at me shocked. Alice then asked me "control how?" I looked at her like she was off key. "I can get in their mind and make them do as i want." I thought for a minute. "but i don't use it unless i have too."

Emmett then said "well we gonna have to go hunting soon. wanna go?" That shocked me cause i didn't go hunting with noone. Ever. I said "Sure."


	5. overjoyed

Emmett seemed friendly. He seemed as if he was my other brother that i never got to have. We sat in the living room watching the ball game. I was never into sports so I just sat there thinking. I began thinking about why I never let anyone close enough to just sit like this and chill. When Jasper looked at me with confusion. He got up and walked to me. "Come with me." I got up and followed him. I barely knew him but i trusted him. He walked to Edward "you need to come with us." We walked out of the house and to the river. Jasper sat on a rock. "You two need to talk." We both looked at him confused. He said "tiera, you need to tell Edward about the song you were singing." I looked at him in shock. In his golden eyes i saw what he knew. "i feel the way you feel when you sing it. its the same way you feel about him." Edward smiled and said "It's the song i used to sing to her to get her to sleep." I wanted to cry. If i was able to i would have. He actually remembered. Edward looked at me. "I never forgot. I hum it to. I just.... Seeing you.... and you were singing that song... It had me emotional." I ran to him and hugged him. The first hug i can ever remember i actually wanted.

We were walking back to the house when Emmett and Alice was waiting for us. Alice came up to me and smiled "We are your family. We are always here for you." Emmett came up to me and hugged me. He reminded me of a teddy bear by this point. "Any family of Edward is our family too." I felt like i was at home. All i wanted to do is run. I was overjoyed. I walked up to Edward and said "yall like to run?" Everyone was confused. they just knodded though. I smiled "follow me. I want you to meet someone."


	6. Her departure, His promise

We didn't run far. We ran to my house. I walked in and everyone followed me. I turned around and said "wait here i'll be right back." I ran to Laylie's room. She looked at me surprised as i busted through her door. I said "come downstairs, i want you to meet someone. well some ones." She got off her bed and followed me downstairs. She stood there shocked.

I introduced everyone. "Laylie, this is Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." I pointed to everyone as I said their name. "This is Laylie." Then I turned to Laylie and said "Edward is my brother." Laylie looked at me sceptically. When I smiled "From my human life." She was shocked. Edward walked to Laylie and stuck out his hand. "Thank you for taking care of my little sister." Laylie took his hand and said "She took more care of me than I did of her." Her and I smiled at eachother. Emmett smiled at me a gentle smile that only a brother could. He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear so only i could hear "Me and you need to talk later. Just me and you." I looked in his eyes and acknowleged that he had spoken to me.

Edward turned to Emmett and hit him. Emmett looked at Edward and smiled. "Can't help it. If you don't like it stay out of my head." Laylie looked at me and then to Edward "She was the one who found me and kept me from drinking human blood. She has always been there for me and I was lucky to have her. She has saved me from James and I owe her my life. But I am going to have to leave her. I am going South for a while." I walked up to her. "Why am I just hearing about this?" She looked in my eyes and I knew exactly why. She had found her mate. There were rumors that once you found that mate you would automatically know. She had finally found the one. I was happy for her, I truely was. But I was going to miss her. She was my sister, for all intents and purposes. And now I would be alone again and then I remembered that I had found Edward. After everything I had found my loving brother. So I looked at her and then to Edward and said the only thing i knew to say "Keep in touch. I will miss you." She had everything in her car and I had just noticed this. She hugged me and then went to Edward hugged him and whispered in his ear. I watched my sister leave me that day. I was upset but I still will live on or not live as the case may be.

After she had gone Edward came to me. "You will always be taking care of little sister. I'm never gonna leave again."


	7. Tiera and Emmett down at the school yard

That was the best promise I could have ever gotten. But I turned to him and said "Yeah you will, but that's OK." He looked at me and said "How can I prove to you that I won't leave you like that again?" I smiled and said "Time will tell. But you need to get back to your girlfriend." Emmett and Alice walked up behind us. Edward didn't even turn around. He just stated "Can one of you watch of Tiera for the night? I'm sure that you want some time alone but there are some things that are worse in these woods than me or you." Emmett's hand fell on my back and said "I'll do it. Rose is going hunting with Alice and Esme tonight so I've got nothing to do." Edward turned to him and said "Can you not think like that? I'm already afraid to leave you here with her." Emmett said "yeah. I can refrain from thinking in such a manner." Then all that was done was Edward and Alice was gone.

Emmett looked at me and asked "Can we talk?" I nodded and said "yeah." I started to walk to my room. I sat on the bed and Emmett followed suit. Emmett looked at me and then looked down. "I think me and you have grown closer since we've known each other right?" I nodded. I didn't know where this was going. But he said "Well I've grown attached to you. What I am trying to say is I think I love you." I looked at him and said "Emmett, I love you too. Your one of the best brothers i have ever had." He just shook his head and said "You're not understanding." I looked at him confused. "Well then make me understand Emmett." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and said "I can show you better than I can tell you." I looked to him and said "show me--" I was cut off by his lips. I never thought that he could feel this way. He pulled back and looked in my eyes. I did Love him but what about Rosalie. He was married. To Rosalie. How would this work. He then said "I love you. As in I'm in love with you."

I stared at him shocked. Not shocked but stunned. He looked at me and said "Tiera, what are you thinking? I'm not Edward, I can't read your mind." I just blurted out. "Aren't you married? To Rose?" He looked at the floor and said "Me and Rose ain't working out. We haven't for almost a year now. We don't love each other anymore." I thought for a second. I put my index finger under his chin and pulled his face to mine. "Emmett, I have feelings for you. I don't know what those feelings mean. It has been a long time since I let someone close enough to know what the feelings mean. It has actually been since Edward left. So just give me some time." He kissed me and said "Take as long as you need." Then I kissed him with everything I had. There were rumors about the true mate and now I know I have found mine.


	8. The fears!

Well it's been a week since me and Emmett talked in my room. It's been two days since i've seen Emmett. Wow. I seemed to be thinkin of Emmett alot. I'm sure I love him but I haven't told him in so many words. oo. Edward just walked into my house. "Little Sis. Where are you?" I walk down the stairs. "What's up?" He looked stern. Like my father used to when he was mad with Edward. He said "We need to talk. NOW." I walked to the couch and sat down. He just pace in front of me. He said "I haven't been around when you have dated someone. And---" I cut him off. "Edward I think I need to --" He put his hand up and said "Let me finish." He put his hand down got on his knees in front of me. He looked me in the eyes and said "I wanna be there for you Tiera. I wanna be the one you call when you get your first kiss from him. I wanna be the one who you call when he hurts you. And most of all I wanna be the one who kills him when he does." He then took my hand. "I wanna be there for you." All I could think was 'wow he does love me' but what did he mean by when he does. Edward then looked at the door and then at me. He said "Tiera, he loves you. More than he has ever loved Rosealie but Sis I want you to be happy." I looked at him with sad eyes. I looked at the floor then back at him. "Edward, I don't want to get hurt by anybody. And I really love him." He stood there for a second or maybe it was too. Then he said something i never would have expected him to say. "Tell him you love him. It's obvoius he loves you. He's been trying to give you space but Tiera he has to know how you feel for him not to hurt you. He isn't me he cant read you as well as i can." I smiled and said "You can't read me that well." He smiled and said "Better than you think. I'm good at reading people. You are my sister. Like now. you are nervious about telling Emmett how you feel." This was getting over board. He looked down at my hand the way i twisted it was easy to tell that i was nervous. He looked at me and said "Sing for me." I looked at him and shook my head. There was no way I was singing for him. I was to nervous and if I sang for him, he could read my mind. He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Well that doesn't work for me anymore. He looked at me and said "Please?" I gave in. I started sing 'when it all falls apart' by the Verionicas. I started "I'm having a day from hell. It was all going so well before you came. And you told me you needed space." I stopped and he said "Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" I shrugged my sholders and said "I just didn't think it was that important." He said "I get that you haven't been able to get close to anyone but think about the fact that Dad isn't around anymore. He can't hurt you. And if anyone tried to hurt you I'd Kill them."


	9. I'm leaving without you

After Edward had left Emmett came soon. He walked into the door and I was sittin on the couch. I was staring at the floor. I was just thinking. I did feel like I loved Emmett but if I was to tell him then I was vulnerable. I hate that I would be vulnerable.

Emmett walked up to me and sat next to me. He said "Hey baby, what are you thinking?" I turned to him. I was not sure what I was going to say. I love him with everything I had. I loved him as much as I loved Edward except I loved him differently. I looked in his eyes. "How do you feel about me Emmett?" I'm sure I had fear in my eyes and my voice I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't even know if I wanted to tell him. He looked in my eyes and said "Baby, I love you. With all of my heart. Why? what brought this on?" Without thinking I said "Edward and I was talking and--" He got up and said "Let me guess he doesn't want us together. And again I'm guessing you are going to listen to him." He started walking to the door and turned around and said "When you are tired of listenin to Father Edward you come get me." I just screamed. "Stop. You can't talk about him like that. He's my brother and I love him. You need to go." He walked out the door with my heart.

I went to my room. I was angry and sad. I started packing my things when I felt a presence. I turned around and saw Edward. I wanted to run to him and cry. He looked confused. "What happened? Where are you going?" I looked at the floor. If i could have cried I would have at this point. "I'm leaving. He and I aren't going to work out." He looked hurt. "Can I get you to stay?" I looked at him. I walked to him and gave him a hug. "No, He's the only one who can do that. I love you both but I love him.. I don't know if i can explain it really. I just know when he walked out of here. He took my heart with him. Something I thought was lost forever. Something I thought I didn't have, He has. I cant sit around and watch him break it." Edward just stood there for a moment and said " Can you give me a couple hours?" I looked at him and said "My plane leaves at 4." He looked at me and said " That 3 hours away. Thats all I need." He walked out of my room.

---------------

Edward pov

I ran to the house as fast as I could. I ran to Emmett's room. He and Rose hadn't been living with each other in about a year now. I ran and put him up against the wall. "What the hell did you do?" Emmett was gasping for breath that he didn't need. When he said "Your the one who told her not to date me." I let him go and said "I didn't say that. What did she said?" I was intriged, I didn't think my sister would say that. Emmett said "she had said he talked to you." I was confused, waiting for more. "That's it." Emmett said "yeah. I know you think I am going to break her heart. But I'm going to lover her regardless." I laughed. Then said "Emmett, I told her to tell you how she really feels about you. She didn't want to tell you she was scared. She's leaving. You are the only one who can stop her."

Emmett just looked at me and said "I've got to stop her. When does she leave?" I looked at my watch and said "well in about twenty minutes."


	10. I LOVE you

I arrived at the airport. Had my bags in hand when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and no one was there. When I started back toward the escalaters Emmett was there. He said "Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever. Til death does us part." I looked at him and kissed him. I said "Emmett, I love you." He crashed his lips into mine and he kissed me with so much passion I had never felt before. He looked at me gaspin for unneccessary breath and said "Please, stay." I had decided to stay with him as soon as I saw him standing in front of me. I wanted him and always will. He got really nervous. "Baby, will you stay with me?" I looked at him and said "Yes." He just kissed me harder and with more passion than before. My cell then rang. I answered. "Hello?" It was Edward Probably wondering if I was staying. "So is my little sister staying?" Emmett smiled at me then I smiled back. "Emmett and I will meet you at my house."

-----

At the house

Edward came rushing in and hugged me. Emmet smiled at me and him. Then said "I'm sorry that I got it wrong." Edward said "It's ok man. You were right to begin with. I really didn't want you and her to get together. But you make her happy. I'm glad you have her to make her happy. But if you ever hurt her." Emmett nodded. It was understood already. Emmett came up behind me and put his arm around my waist. This is where I belong. It felt right. Edward then said "Now that you are here for a duration. There's someone you need to meet. Someone important to me. Come by the house tomorrow night after school." I nodded. I knew it was Bella he was talking about. I still hadn't met her. I gave him another hug and with that he left.

After that Emmett said "Baby, I love you." He said it so much. And everytime he said it I loved the way it sounded. I looked in his eyes and said "I love you too. Emmett Cullen. I will always love you." He then got a certain look on his face. "Come stay with me, Tiera." I smiled and said "How bout you stay here with me? I have this big house and it would just be you and me. What you say." He smiled and kissed me. "I would love that. I love you Tiera Mason."


	11. check all da corners

I was scared to have Emmett stay with me. I had to let myself just give myself to him. I was sittin on the couch letting him hold me. It was nice,it was a first. We were just sitting there with his arms around me. I was laying into him. He said "Tiera, baby, is everything ok?" I think he can feel my unease. I just answered "yes." I knew if i would have been human I would have fell asleep in his arms.

He let go of me and looked in my eyes "Baby whats wrong?" I didn't know if I should tell him that I had never done this that this was new territory for me. So I did. "Um, Em I've never done this before. Just sat here with a guy. I've never had a boyfriend. I've never let anyone close enough." He stared at me for a moment then smiled. He said "That's ok. I won't hurt you." I kissed him. with so much passion I think he took it the wrong way. He gently tugged my hair. Then he laid me on the couch and he was hovering over me. He had his hands at the hem of my shirt when I stopped him. "Wait, Emmett, I can't." He looked confused then said "It's ok. Edward's at Bella's we ain't gonna get caught." I shook my head. "Not because of Edward. I just can't." I got up and ran into the woods. I ran as fast as I could. He didn't know my past and I didn't blame him for that. But I was scared.

It seemed like I had been in the woods for minutes when Edward came and found me. He sat next to me on the ground. "Hey." Wow. maybe he wasn't trying to get to know what happened. Him being my brother I didn't want him to know. I looked at him avoiding his eyes. "Hey." He looked at me trying to look in my eyes or so it seemed. "He's not mad you know. He's confused. I didn't tell him why you ran out but he wants to know." I looked at the ground. "Well, I don't want him to know." He sighed. I knew I was doing something wrong but I just couldn't bring myself to tell Emmett. Edward then said "He needs to know. He wants to love and protect you. But your making it hard. It's like your trying to run away from him. Dad is not around he can't hurt you no more. He killed himself years ago." I had finally snapped at this. "Because I killed him!" I had basically screamed this.

Edward turned to me and asked "what? no you didn't." I was mad, upset and hurt. I said "Edward after I was changed I went back for dad. He pushed me down and was going to do it all over again so I got into his head and told him to put that gun in his mouth and pull the fucking trigger. It was me. I did it." I turned away from him. I knew he was looking at me like I was a monster. When he put his hand on my shoulder and said "I know. I was there."


	12. It's a sibling thing

I was scared then. He was there and he didn't do anything. He was my big brother. He was supposed to protect me no matter what. I was so angry. I want to hurt him. Then I tackled him to the ground. I hit him again and again. "You were supposed to protect me." He grabbed my hands so I couldn't him anymore so I resorted to kicking. He said "I wanted to kill him. I was going to when he put that gun in his mouth." I headbutted him. I said "Where were you afterwards when I needed you the most?" I guess Alice and Jasper came with Edward because Jasper pulled me off of Edward after I had said that. Edward stood off and straightened his clothing. I went after him again but Jasper grabbed me. Edward said "I knew you thought I was dead. I didn't know what you were at the time. I thought I was helping you."

I ran back to the house where Emmett was sitting on the couch. So I rushed to our room. I sat on the bed. I held the teddy bear with everything I had. Then I heard a voice of my love "Baby, it's ok that your not ready." I just sat there in silence. Just staring at the floor. "Tiera you have to talk to me." I looked at him and basically screamed at him. "He was there and he did nothing. He was just stood there and he was going to let it happen all over again." He daringly crossed the path between the door and the bed. He sat on the bed. He put his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "It's ok baby. I'll protect you."I hugged him and didn't want to let go.

He said "Baby, I won't let anything hurt you. I'd die before I let that happened." I looked him in the eyes. "Emmett, I know you will." Then we both heard a voice from the door. "Now tell him." I saw Emmett, then looked that the door and saw Edward. "Emmett my dad used to rape me."

* * *

**Please Review. I know its short but i want to know how i am doing.**

* * *


End file.
